100 Story Challenge!
by MrHyphen
Summary: This is a challenge submitted by Cinderpelt1998. The title explains all. Anyhows, enjoy!
1. Rules and Stuff

Hey, I saw this challenge and I wanted to try it. The challenge was made my Cinderpelt1998. This chapter is the rules and stuffs.

Hi! So I've come up with 100 subjects about warriors and am hosting a contest! Here are the rewards for winning!

GRAND PRIZE WINNER

I will favorite a story of yours that you choose

I will favorite you as an author

I will feature a story of yours in my profile

I will write a story featuring your warrior cat

FIRST PRIZE WINNER

I will favorite a story of yours that you choose

I will favorite you as an author

I will feature a story of yours in my profile

SECOND PRIZE WINNER  
I will favorite a story of yours that you choose

I will favorite you as an author

THIRD PRIZE WINNER  
I will favorite a story of yours that you choose

The rules are simple.

**Subjects MUST be done in order**

**Each chapter must be typed in the font Times New Roman size 11 and be at least 1 page long**

**There's no set date on the contest end**

**The subjects cannot be connected. Each must be a separate story**

**Stories must be warriors related**

To win, you have to

**Finish all 100 subjects**

**Write the subjects creatively and be original**

**Follow the rules**

The subjects are

Lost

Defeated

Giving up

Death

Grief

Loyalty

Pudding

Escape

Catnapped

Birth

Love

Frozen

Suffering

Disobeying

Punishment

Bad Habit

Pickles

Twolegs

Discovery

Satisfaction

California Gurls

Talent

Silence

Murder

Rest

Bath

Warriors Incognito

Secrets

Shadows

Playing

Elders Had Enough

Disappearing

Magic

Fighting

Snow

First Breath

School

Monkeys

Evil

Tooth and Claw

Poetry

Facebook

Online Chatting

Invisible

Flight

Doing The Impossible

Cooking

Reality TV

Example

FREE SUBJECT

Colors

Ocean

Sand

Happy-Go-Lucky

Singing

Sugar

Scissors

Predator

Camera

Shock

China

Computers

Wii

Fishing

Stealing

Wet Paint

Cement

Tooth Brushing

Dancing

Cleaning Up

Mexican Food

Oranges

Pillows

Canopy Beds

Trees

Apples

Snow

Flowers

Rocks

Water

Mother Nature

Father Time

Meeting

Office

Paper

Pen

Marshmallows

Virtual

Basket

Puzzle

Rubik's Cube

Construction

Blanket

Eat Your Vegetables

Grease

French Fries

Who did what?

Homework

Mops

FREE WRITE

Enjoy! (I'll be writing some too!)


	2. Lost

**This is the first of 100 short stories that I will make to complete the challenge.**

**Topic 1: Lost**

Hollyleaf slithered into the rabbit hole, terrified. As she slid down the slope into the network of caves below, the ceiling started to collapse above her. She yowled in terror and slid all the more faster. The ceiling collapsed just as she smacked into the hard, cold, rock floor of a cave. She lay there, gasping in relief.

Hollyleaf's stomach heaved as she caught her breath. Her emerald eyes were wild, though not quite as frightened as before. Drops of water coming from the top of the cave splashed onto her jet-black pelt, soaking her. Hollyleaf shivered.

"Where's the other hole to WindClan?" Hollyleaf murmured. She looked around. It was very dark. Luckily, her eyes were quickly adjusting to the dark. She thought she saw the path that looked familiar when she saved those kits not long ago. Holly padded in that direction.

The path narrowed. It became so narrow that Hollyleaf could barely walk without falling into the river on her left. Suddenly, the rock under her paws gave way, and she was falling! Hollyleaf screamed and scrabbled for a grip. Her claws caught a crack in the rock, and she heaved herself up. "Fox hearts!" Hollyleaf spat and she clambered back onto the narrow ledge. She said that for more than one reason.

When the rock fell, the distance between the two ledges had become nearly two foxlengths. On a good day with bright sunlight, she could do it. Barely. With nearly no light, tired, cold, and frightened, Hollyleaf doubted she could do it. But she steeled her resolve. She backed up slowly. She crouched. Then, she ran and leaped as high and as far as she could. Her front paws made it, but her belly slammed into the side of the broken ledge.

"Oommph." Hollyleaf gasped as she pulled herself up. She flopped down on the ground and gasped for breath. After a while, she finally heaved herself to her paws and trudged on, her head bowed.

Hollyleaf tried to put the events that had happened just before this, and had been quite successful. Now, she was too tired to think about anything except getting out of these caves. After walking for hours and seemingly getting nowhere, Hollyleaf finally had to admit, she was lost.

"Are you lost?" Came a soft, whispery voice behind her. Hollyleaf jumped and whirled around. She recoiled in horror. What she saw was a cat with no fur and his eyes sealed permantently shut.

"Yes." The cat whispered. "My looks. I don't mind. I know how I look." Hollyleaf's ears burned in shame and she looked down. "My name is Rock." The cat whispered.

For some reason, after looking at this cat, Hollyleaf's feelings of guilt and remorse came back. She was lost, in more than one way. She looked at the strange cat. "I know you're probably a figment of my imagination, but do you know a way out of here?"

"Yesssssssss." The cat hissed quietly. "I do. I have been cursed to live forever and wander these tunnels, alone."

Hollyleaf's curiosity was piqued. "Who put the curse on you?" she inquired.

"No need for you to know." Rock replied. He studied her for a moment, then said, "You are lost in your own turmoil Hollyleaf. But remember, you, unlike most evil-doers, know what is right from wrong. Try and stick to the right side, and that is how you will get out." With that, Rock disappeared.

Hollyleaf sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Rock had said. '_Stick to the right side…. Stick to the right side…' _ Of course! The RIGHT side! Hollyleaf ran forward and soon came to a fork. Without pausing, she ran on the right path. Soon, she tasted the air and tasted fresh air. Hollyleaf ran and ran. She rounded a bend and skidded to a stop, sending pebbles flying everywhere. There was a small hole in the wall. Hollyleaf was able to barely squeeze through the hole. She'd made it! Hollyleaf then took a look around. She had no idea where she was. She was still lost, but inside, she had found the path again. Hollyleaf padded into the trees for a new life, on the right path.

**Okay guys. Hope you liked it. Especially Cinderpelt1998. Anyways, this is the first of 100.**

**Completed: 1/100**


End file.
